


Life On The Run Aint Easy

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Young Badlands, Young Badlands (Web Series)
Genre: Bunny POV, Bunny-Centric, F/M, Headcanon's from me and a friend, Other, Set are the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is set after Young Badlands series finished. Contains headcanon's that me and a friend came up with when the series first aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life On The Run Aint Easy

Life on the run wasn't easy. There were night's where everyone had to squish into the truck just to sleep. There were days you went hungry, just to be able to feed Ollie. No one wanted to see that boy go without any food or water. More often than not, you gave up the food you had to him when he complained he was hungry. He was good the most of the time, but he was still just a boy, and didn't completely understand why you were on the run. 

You'd managed to sneak into a few motels on the way. That had been nice, you and Logan hadn't had much time to be together since going on the run. Since leaving the house. Now though, you were traveling down a deserted road. Xander had gone out the night before and found a small house like place by the side of a fresh water spring. Before the sun had even risen the next morning, everyone was packed up and you were on the move again. 

You knew that once you got to the place Xander had found you'd be safe. For a while at least. He had said it was in a dense forest, you'd have to hide the truck and trek to the house. You didn't mind that. A nice walk through the forest would take your mind off of why you were there. Though you'd make sure not to have an incident like the last time you stayed in the forest. You and Logan had gone off for a walk, which quickly lead to a make-out session, which had gotten heated quickly. When Ollie had found you, Logan's pants were undone and half way down his legs, your shirt was hanging precariously on your shoulders, your bra somewhere at your feet. 

Thankfully Logan had stood in front of you, stopping Ollie from seeing any part of you that he shouldn't. Hudson had been pissed that you had almost been caught fucking by his little brother. In your defense, you didn't know Ollie had followed you. Last you knew, he was playing around with Summer. She hadn't been pleased with you either. You had Hudson yelling at you and Logan, which had scared you, your not good with yelling. Not after your uncle. Yelling lead to being hit. You'd actually flinched when Hudson took a step towards you. 

That's when he seemed to remember the reason you were on the run. He was apologizing for days after that incident. He was still upset about you and Logan being almost caught by Ollie, but he didn't say anything. Not to you anyway. You know he talked to Logan about it. You'd heard Summer talking to Hudson after the yelling. You'd smiled to yourself when she had told him not to be so harsh, Ollie was going to have to learn about that kind of stuff sooner or later. 

You must have spaced out, because soon enough, Summer was tapping your shoulder, telling you that you had to walk from here on out. You stretched as you got out of the truck and quickly found Logan. You took his hand as you all followed after Xander. After hiding the truck well and gathering your things. The walk wasn't long, it was peaceful as well. All of you just taking in the forest around you. It wasn't dark, the sun was still up, flitting through the leaves. 

"We're here." About half an hour after you set off, Xander announced that he could see the house. Smile on your lips, you picked up your pace slightly. You just wanted to sit down and relax, maybe looking around a little later. You pushed the branches away and spotted the house, it wasn't big, more like a cottage, but it would do for now. Ollie ran as fast as he could up to the house and pushed open the door, you laughed at his eagerness. 

After everyone was settled, there were a few beds in the house, Xander said that you and Logan could take one, Summer and Hudson would take another and Ollie could have the last one. He'd sleep on the floor. You felt bad for that, but didn't protest it much, you were just tankful that you finally had a bed to sleep in again. Even if they were old and worn. You found yourself, sat next to Logan, on the porch at sunset. Ollie, Summer and Hudson were sat on the ground just in front of your feet, toes dipped into the spring. Xander was inside making something for you all to eat. 

"Hey, Logan, you said Bunny was allergic to something, what is it she's allergic to?" You flinched slightly at his words, but didn't say anything. You'd spoken to Logan back at the first house you stayed in. You'd learnt a while back about gender identity and sexuality, you'd learnt then that you were non-binary. It scared you to tell Logan, but he said it didn't matter to him, he still loved you. 

Ollie groaned and turned so he was looking back to Xander. "Stop that! Bunny isn't a she! Bunny is a they." You froze at his words, eyes wide in disbelief, how did he know about that. Ollie turned to look at you and shrugged. "I over heard you telling Logan back at the first place, I figured you'd told everyone else and just didn't say anything to me because I'm the kid." He rolled his eyes. 

"I get it you know Bunny, I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He shrugged and got up before walking into the house. You looked around to Summer, Hudson and Xander, all looking at you confused. You grabbed Logan's had and squeezed a little too hard. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and looked to everyone else. Xander had how joined Summer and Hudson in front you. 

"Ollie is right guys, Bunny is non-binary, meaning that they prefer gender neutral pronouns. Now I know it might be a little hard for you to take in, but it would be great if you didn't make it weird and would get used to using they/them instead of she/her." You love Logan, but in that moment, you love him even more. He was so clam and cool about telling your friends. 

Summer and Hudson shrugged slightly. "That's fine, I wish you had told us sooner though B, we wouldn't have been referring to you as she had we known." Summer gave you a soft smile and pulled you in for a hug. "We love you, no matter what, we're a family." She looked up at everyone then. "I honestly couldn't care less about how any of you identify, gender or sexuality wise, as long as I know how to correctly address you, then I'm good." 

You got up and hugged her again. "I love you guys, thank you, all of you, for being understanding." You smiled at everyone then looked to the house. You called inside to Ollie and smiled at him as he came bounding out the house. You pulled him in for a hug and spun him around for a moment. "Thanks kid." You kissed the top of his head. 

Everyone broke down in laughter at Ollie's response to your kiss. You smiled at everyone and watched them as they all laughed and messed around. This was what a family is supposed to be. You might be small, and a little broken, but it's a good family. A family you found all by yourself and a family that loves you unconditionally. This is a family you want to stay with for the rest of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this went a lot better in my head while I was cleaning my room. So sorry for anyone that reads this, I'm not good with fic's that have a lot of dialogue, I'm better at description and the whole 'You....' thing with only a small amount of dialogue at the end.


End file.
